osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichimatsu
Matsuno (松野 一松) |image = File:Chara_ichimatsu.png |caption = Ichimatsu as he appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Blood type |Row 2 info = A |Row 3 title = Date of birth |Row 3 info = May 24 |Row 4 title = 1966 VA |Row 4 info = Haruko Kitahama |Row 5 title = 1988 VA |Row 5 info = Mari Yokoo |Row 6 title = 2015 VA |Row 6 info = Jun Fukuyama |Row 7 title = English VA |Row 7 info = TBA |Row 8 title = Height |Row 8 info = 4'10 }} 'Ichimatsu Matsuno '(松野一松 Matsuno Ichimatsu) is the fourth-born son of the Matsuno Family. Appearance Kid Ichimatsu's appearance differs very little, if at all, from that of his brothers. Adult Ichimatsu still shares a similar appearance to his brothers, He can be differentiated from them by his half droopy eyes, slightly ruffled hair, hunched back, and two cowlicks. In his debut in the Osomatsu-san anime, he dons the same outfit as his brothers, which consists of a white shirt, black tie, blue blazer, grey trousers and black shoes. He also wears a purple hoodie, alongside simple blue sweatpants (tastefully striped down the side) and purplish flip-flops for casual/home wear. Personality & Characteristics Kid As a child, he mostly acts in tandem with the other five brothers. Individually, he is the more practical and serious type with a honest nature and strong will. Though he bullies Chibita, he can also be shown to care for and express concern for younger children and peers that are not his brothers. In situations where only two brothers go off on mischief or they are divided into pairs, he most commonly is seen with Jyushimatsu. He does not like his name being mistaken as "市松", an alternate reading of "Ichimatsu," which means "check pattern." Adult Ichimatsu is the "lone wolf" of the Matsuno brothers. He has an affinity to cats and chooses to spend time with them instead of people. Because of this, his brothers see him as incapable of friendship, despite the truth that Ichimatsu is just not self-confident to befriend others. However, it very so happens that Ichimatsu actually has a difficult time expressing himself. He is still commonly seen with Jyushimatsu, sharing a close relationship with him. This is exemplified in episodes such as 9B: Jyushimatsu Falls in Love, where Ichimatsu voluntarily offers to serve as added weight on Jyushimatsu's baseball bat, even when clearly shown to dislike it (though, the reasons behind this are questionable; some may argue that this contributes to part of Ichimatsu's "masochistic" nature, which was offhandedly mentioned to be part of his official character description in the 3rd installment of Osomatsu Radio). Contrasting to Jyushimatsu however, Ichimatsu is shown to be awkward around Choromatsu. He admits being intimidated by how hard Choromatsu tries to be a 'normal' person, searching for jobs and scolding his brothers. Despite both being the middle sons, they have no common interests at all. Ichimatsu seems to hate his brother Karamatsu for an unknown reason, going so far as to dance with glee when Karamatsu was kidnapped in Episode 5A: The Karamatsu Incident. Episode Appearances 1966 Anime 1988 Anime 2015 Anime Trivia *Ichimatsu is the fourth-born son of the Matsuno sextuplets, despite the fact that the "Ichi" (一) in his name means "one," or "first." He references this multiple times and uses it as yet another means to deprecate himself. *His name is derived from Ichimatsumoyo (市松模様), meaning "checkered." His name is also a shorthanded way to refer to a certain type of traditional Japanese doll. *In the 1993 one-shot story "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up," he is shown to have become the president of a company. This is subtly referenced in Episode 2A: Let's Get a Job, where Ichimatsu acts as an overseer to the rest of the factory workers. *In the "PASH!" December 2015 issue, when asked about the one thing he would take with him to an uninhabited island, he answered, "A cat." *In the same issue, when asked "What's your fetish?," he responded honestly: "Cat paws." *In a popularity poll hosted by the cretaor, Ichimatsu was ranked 2nd place with 11,372 votes. *According to Episode 3 of Season 2, he wishes to have a fateful encounter while skiing. Gallery Ichimatsu/Gallery References *http://awyeahosomatsu.tumblr.com/post/135931685008/final-2015-osomatsu-san-popularity-poll-rankings Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sextuplets